1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cross-linked biofiber compositions prepared from cotton byproducts which are useful as mulches, animal bedding, or insulation, and a process for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilizing the 2.5 million plus tons (calculated from data in 1997 Census of Agriculture) of byproducts from cotton gins has been a topic of research for years. Some of this research has focused on various applications ranging from using cotton gin byproducts (CGB) as fire logs (Karpiscak et al., 1982, Densification of cotton gin trash into fireplace fuel., Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 87-99.), an energy source (Beck and Clements, 1982, Ethanol production from cotton gin trash, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 163-181; Lacewell et al., 1982, Pelleting cotton gin trash for energy, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 141-161; LePori et al., 1982, Energy from cotton gin trash, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 101-117; Parnell et al., 1991, Converting cotton gin trash into usable energy—technical and economical considerations, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 2:969-972; White et al., 1996, Conversion of cotton plant and cotton gin residues to fuels by the extruder-feeder liquifaction process, Bioresource-Technology 56:1, 117-123), livestock feed (Holloway et al., 1974, Feeding gin trash to beef cattle, Bulletin Mississippi Ag. Exp. Stn. 818, 9p; Conner and Richardson, 1987, Utilization of cotton plant residues by ruminants, Journal of Animal Science 65(4) 1131-1138; Poore and Rogers, 1995, Feeding whole cottonseed and other cotton by-products to beef cattle, Veterinary-Medicine 90:11, 1077-1087), raw materials in asphalt roofing products (Kolarik and Smith, 1978, Economic evaluation of south plains (Texas) ginning waste as a raw material in the production of roofing felt, Report prepared for Cotton Incorporated, Agreement No. 78-383, 72p), and compost (Hills, 1982, Composting gin trash in California, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 63-86; Shumack et al., 1991, Using gin trash in composted soil ingredients, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 1: 498-499; Truhett, 1994, Developing markets for composted gin waste, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 1:609; Ayers, 1997, Farmer composting of cotton gin trash, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 2: 1615-1616). The amount of research that has been performed on this subject is more extensive than indicated in the examples above. For a more thorough overview of previous research efforts, refer to Thomasson (1990, A review of cotton gin trash disposal and utilization, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 689-705).
More recently, Holt et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,548) developed a process for converting cotton gin trash and other cotton byproducts into value added products. As described therein, the cotton byproducts are treated with a gellable polysaccharide and subsequently or concurrently ground and compacted. The resultant products may be used as livestock feed, fertilizer, fuel, or mulch.
However, despite these advances, the need remains for improved value added products generated from cotton byproducts, as well as other agricultural byproducts.